


[Five Drabbles]

by ninamazing



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Community: serenity_santa, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-15
Updated: 2006-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninamazing/pseuds/ninamazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Later, with her fingers on Serenity's controls and the captain she loves to her right, she realizes she is too afraid to read his thoughts.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Five Drabbles]

**Author's Note:**

> 2006 Serenity Secret Santa early teaser gift for **whatever-we-are**. Originally posted [here](http://serenity-santa.livejournal.com/116516.html) at the LiveJournal community.

1\. Asphodel

Sometimes she has dreams that she sits in his lap and tells him  
stories (or sometimes he tells _her_ stories), and she always  
listens so well that he nuzzles her neck and tells her how much he  
loves her, and soon the nuzzling turns to kissing, and she's thinking  
she has to stay.

In the dreams she always puts her arms around him and takes a taste,  
and when she wakes up she knows that because she has stolen this tiny  
piece, a little bit of her (or him) is his (or hers) forever.

2\. Belladonna

"You're afraid," she whispers to him one night, after dinner, as she  
passes by him, when she thinks no one else will notice.

When he whirls to ask her what she said – if she spoke at all – she  
notices that Simon is watching.

3\. Lily

Once Kaylee takes her to buy an orange dress, and when she spins in it  
in the store she knows all she is thinking of is Mal and what his eyes  
will do and what his mind will desperately try to hide when he sees  
her in this.

Later, with her fingers on _Serenity_ 's controls and the captain  
she loves to her right, she realizes she is too afraid to read his  
thoughts.

4\. Violet

"I'll hold still," she whispers the first time, and his response is a  
muttered, " _wo zhen ben_ , River, that's the last thing I want."

She wants to tell him _I'd do anything you want_ but thinks it  
might be too much, so instead she takes his hands and puts them on her  
waist, and he looks at her like he knew this would happen, and she  
just says, "Teach me."

The ease with which he responds is a delicious, forceful shock.

5\. Passiflora

"Sometimes I miss you even when you'll only be gone ten minutes," she  
says one night, just to hear it out loud. Mal, it turns out, is awake,  
and he pulls her even more tightly into his arms, under his blanket,  
into his warm linen shirt.

"Take you with me next time," he mumbles into the pillow.


End file.
